S.W.A.T. (2019 film)
Resistance: The Last Knight is a 2017 American science fiction action film based on Hasbro's toy lines: Transformers, G.I. Joe, Tonka, My Little Pony, M.A.S.K., Battleship, Action Man, Rom, and Micronauts. It is the twenty-eighth film in the Hasbro Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by D. J. Caruso, and produced by Michael Bay, and Stephen Sommers. In the film, the Resistance reunites as a new foe named Quintessa plans to destroy Eath which is actually Unicron's son, Prometheus. Production started in 2013. Caruso was hired to direct the third Resistance after John Singleton chose not to return to direct. Several cast members from the previous HCU films signed on for the third film, with Anthony Hopkins joining the cast. The film premiered at Odeon Leicester Square in London on June 18, 2017, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 23, 2017, by Paramount Pictures in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D. It received mostly positive reviews from critics: criticism was aimed at the story, and over-use of characters, while praise was directed at the visuals, character relationships, music, soundtrack, action sequences, and both live performances and voice performances. The Last Knight grossed over $2.10 billion worldwide, making it the highest grossing film of 2017 and the highest grossing HCU film. Plot Cast Transformers ;Autobots *Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, who transforms into a blue and red 2014 Western Star 5700 Custom semi-trailer truck. *Dan Gilvezan voices Bumblebee, an Autobot scout and Optimus Prime's second-in-command, who transforms into a custom-built yellow and black 2016 Chevrolet Camaro. *Chris Hemsworth voices Rodimus, Optimus' son and future leader of the Autobots. *Robert Foxworth voices Ratchet, the Autobot medical officer who transforms into a white and green 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. *Michael Bell voices Sideswipe, the Autobot combat instructor from More Than Meets The Eye who transforms into a red 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray convertible. *Jim Carter voices Perceptor, a renowned Cybertronian scientist who transforms into an Aston Martin DB11. *Judd Nelson voices Hot Rod, an Autobot who transforms into a Citroën DS, before upgrading into a 2017 Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4. He is brother-in-arms with Bumblebee. *Ken Watanabe voices Drift, a Samurai-motif Autobot tactician and former Decepticon who transforms into a black and red 2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R. *John Goodman voices Hound, a trigger-happy Autobot commando and field medic who transforms into an olive green Mercedes-Benz Unimog military tactical ambulance. *John DiMaggio voices Crosshairs, a cocky Autobot paratrooper and sniper who transforms into a green and black 2016 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray, equipped with a custom split-spoiler. His ego lends him a misplaced belief in his future command of the Autobots. *Gregg Berger voices Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobots, who transforms into a mechanical horned, fire-breathing Tyrannosaurus. *Nolan North voices Smokescreen, a young, impulsive and inexperienced Autobot who transforms into a Lotus Exige. *Steve Buscemi voices Sunstreaker, an Autobot who is Sideswipe's twin brother. He transforms into a yellow 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray convertible. *Prowl, an Autobot Ninja Commando who transforms into a RAH-66 Comanche and BMW M5 F10. ;Decepticons *Frank Welker voices Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, who transforms into a Cybertronian jet. *John DiMaggio voices Nitro Zeus, a Decepticon hunter who transforms into an JAS 39 Gripen Fighter Jet. *Charlie Adler voices Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. *Jess Harnell voices Barricade, a Decepticon scout who survived the Chicago War in Dark of the Moon. He transforms into a 2016 Ford Mustang police car, featuring a new robot mode. *Reno Wilson voices Mohawk, a Decepticon foot soldier who transforms into a Confederate P51 Combat Fighter Motorcycle. *Travis Willingham voices Onslaught, a Decepticon tactician who transforms into a green Western Star 4900SF tow truck. *Steven Blum voices Swindle, a Decepticon who transforms into a Night-Raven. *Dave Boat voices Vortex, a Decepticon who transforms into a AH-64 Apache. *Berserker, a monstrous Decepticon commando who transforms into a Chevy Tahoe emergency vehicle. *Dreadbot, a Decepticon thug who transforms into a rusty Volkswagen Type 2. ;Maximals Vehiclians ;Tonka ;M.E.C.H. Humans ;G.I. Joe *Channing Tatum as Conrad S. Hauser / Duke *Marlon Wayans as Wallace A. Weems / Ripcord *Ray Park as Snake Eyes *Adrianne Palicki as Jaye Burnett / Lady Jaye *D.J. Cotrona as Dashiell R. Faireborn / Flint *Rachel Nichols as Shana M. O'Hara / Scarlett ;Cobra *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Rexford "Rex" Lewis / Cobra Commander *Christopher Eccleston as Laird James McCullen XXIV / Destro ;Tonka *Pete L. J. Dickson as Joesph Blackstone / Tonka Joe *Missy Peregrym as Susan Blackstone / Suzy Sparks *Matt Damon as Theodore McRonald / Junkyard *Mark Wahlberg as Cade Yeger / Tex *Lauren Compton as Alma Beckett / Rose Montana ;M.E.C.H. ;Others *Byung-hun Lee as Thomas "Tommy" Arashikage / Storm Shadow Equestrians *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, a highly magical and intelligent alicorn who is Equestria's Princess of Friendship, responsible for spreading friendship and harmony across the kingdom. She is also the leader of the "Mane 6" ponies. *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack, two of the "Mane 6"; Rainbow Dash is a loyal pegasus with an adventurous spirit, and Applejack is an honest apple farmer pony. *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, two of the "Mane 6"; Pinkie Pie is a party-obsessed pony filled with joy and laughter, and Fluttershy is a kind yet timid pegasus who cares for animals. *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a generous fashion designer unicorn and one of the "Mane 6". *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dragon, Twilight Sparkle's young and faithful assistant. *Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow, an embittered unicorn once known as Fizzlepop Berrytwist who served as the Storm King's second-in-command in order to repair her broken horn. Nicole Oliver, St. Germain, and Britt McKillip reprise their respective roles from Friendship Is Magic as alicorns Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance. Production Development Casting Filming Animation Effects Music Release Marketing Home media Reception Box office Critical response Awards and nominations References Category:2017 films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Skydance Media films Category:Hasbro Cinematic Universe films Category:Transformers Category:G.I. Joe Category:M.A.S.K. Category:Tonka Category:My Little Pony Category:Battleship Category:Action Man Category:Rom Category:Micronauts Category:PG-13 rated films